What happens with our life now?
by Ria-tan
Summary: UHH urr.. this of course about risa and otani and what happens when they go to college and such, not going to the same college and only seeing eachother little times, will their love continue on?
1. The meeting

**OHH FIRST CHAPTER OF MY Story about risa and otani :D please Review and tell me what i need to improve on sorry if its short chappie its kinda like a start off**

**What happens with our life now?**

**Chapter 1: the meeting**

After I decided to become a stylist I went to college and Otani when to college too but he is gonna become a teacher, we are trying to make time to see each other so college started 3 weeks ago and me and Otani haven't seen each other I feel lonely and yep I still live with my parents and so does Otani. Nobu and Nakao are still dating of course and Chiharu and Suzuki are too even do we don't see each other munch we keep in contact.

So im walking back home from college and I pass by the CD shop and I see that Umibozu got a new cd out! I got so excited and literally ran inside searching for it to my surprise I saw someone grabbing the same copy, it was Otani! I was so happy when I saw him!

-"Otani!" I say happily

"koizumi!" Otani says

"I haven't seen you in forever!, how's college going?" I asked

"Its alright but I'm learning lots of things"said Otani

"Yeah same here!, hey are you free anytime this week wanna hangout?"I ask

"yeah im free on Saturday I hear there's a festival going on!"he said with excitement

"OHHH awesome I so wanna go!"I said with sparkles in my eyes

"okay ill pick you up at 6:30pm k, wear your yukata"he said

"Alright cool"I said

"I'll walk you home, buy the CD if you want ill just barrow it later" Otani said

So he walked me home and I gave him a hug telling him I missed him too then after he left I went to my room to go and play some games! I cannot wait till Saturday, a whole day with Otani finally!

* * *

**yap short chappie for now will try to upload everyday :D PLEASE Review!**


	2. Chapter 2, the festival

**Chapter.2 the festival**

* * *

**5 days later… (at night before her date)**

AHH I just can't sleep! I creamed loudly then realizing it's the middle of the night, crap I hit my forehead and feel sorry if I woke my family up.

God I just can't wait till the date tomorrow! , I got my yukata ready and I'm hoping everything goes great so I guess ill go to bed so I don't have puffy eyes tomorrow now to go to sleep.

**In the morning..**

My alarm clock starts beeping, ugh I hit it as hard as I can to make it stop and got up from my bed, picked some comfy clothes for college. Went down stairs to get some breakfast with a big smile on my face.

So I sit and start eating my cereal when my brother comes..

"What's with the grin on your face? Did something good happen?"he says while smirking

"Ohhh.. so your suddenly interested? Well im going on a date with Otani today" I say confidently

"well good luck" he says smirking still

Why do I have a bro like this? Well gosh I wanna see him go on a date!. So then afterwards I walk to college and manage to make it in time.

**5:00 pm..**

I was already done with my homework and stuff and now I went and hopped in the shower..

* * *

So after I to a shower I got out quickly dried my hair and put on my yukata then headed to the bathroom to put a bit of lip gloss on and fix by hair, I wore it in a loose bun and had a flower matching my yukata in my hair I gotta say I cleaned up myself pretty good. Now it was _6:27pm _so I rished downstairs with my purse and stuff put some perfume on and waited…

**DING DONGGG….**

I open the door and of course its Otani who looks cute with his blue jeans and checkered shoes that match his shirt.

"Yo" he says looking at me sorda blushing a bit

"Hi Otani!"I say in a happy tone

"uhhh.. you look nice"he says blushing some more

Since a while ago I discovered he liked the way I looked in a yukata.

"thanks" I say while giggling a bit then giving him a bright smile

"okay lets get goin"Otani said

* * *

so after all the walking and talking we got to the festival me and otani super exited stood there looking at everything happily with sparkles in out eyes.

So we got to looking around we had lots of fun going and playing games like scooping fish and such, i won a fish and then me and Otani got something to eat..

"hey Koizumi do you miss me?, are there any guys hitting on you?"Otani asked shyly

"well of course i miss you you dork, and Huh? why would guys hit on an amazon like me?"i said

"Koizumi, of course they hit on you you just dont notice and dont call me dork!, but yeah dont let your guard down!"otani said loudly beggining to get angry

"oh well excuse me but arent you the one with the girl friends? i mean what about that one girl that calls you chappy?" i said begging to get angry too

"Gosh just forget it koiumi"he said

"okay then imma go get some cotton candy want some?" i said

"sure"he saidh

so i go and then realize i forgot my wallet at home god im such a klutz! ,then i ran back and saw Otani sitting with crying kanazaki, i see them then my heart begans to race and i run, run away

fast..

but then otani comes and tries to catch up...

* * *

**will otani catch crying risa? , did he do anything with kanazaki ? what will happen next ?**

**pls Review and nex chappies every day or so :D .. lol weird ending right ? pls review anyways!**

**thanks :D lovees to love com :D  
**


	3. chapter 3 creppy phone call

**Chapter 3. lovely day and the creepy phone call..**

So there I am running like an idiot until I trip on some rocks, ugh he catches up.

"Koizumi are you alright?"he says while helping me up

"yes im fine"I say while tears slip down my face

"about Kanzaki its not what you think!"he says

"oh really then what the hell where you doin? , why was she crying?" I say angrily

"Koizumi I was just.. well Giant Baba and her broke up _again.."_he said

"oh.. im sorry otani I tough you would wanna get back together with her…"I said still teary

"well don't be such a dope I mean why would I go back with her after all she always gets back with that giant, besides if I wanted her back why would I be making time out of my life to be whit you koizumi?" he says while whipping tears out of my eyes

"Otani you're the best"I say while giggling a bit

"Damm right"he syas grinning like an idiot

I laugh and then he takes a hold of my hand and we get to some stairs…. Then he goes on the one that's one step before my mine and leans down and kisses me while whispering

"I love you koizumi"he says after we are done

"me too"I say smiling brightly

"hey its getting pretty late, should I walk you home?"he says

"alright but what about kanzaki?"I say

"oh well forget about her,shell be fine they will probably make up in a day or two"he says carelessly

"ya I guess your right"I say while holding his hand

So whe head toward my house and I open the door..

"have a good night koizumi"he says

"you too, I had a good time"I say while giving him a peck on the cheek

"except the part about kanzaki im really sorry about that.."he says

"its okay, well good night!"I say

"you too"he says while waving to me as he disappears and I close the door, then I head up to my room and change into my pijamas. I get a call it says its from _Unkown.. _then I answer

"hello, risa here"I say into my cell

"_stay away from Atsushi.. or else…."_ A creepy voice says

"who is this?"I say kinda scared..

Beeppppp…. They hang up, I was creeped out and who could it have been and why would I wanna stay away from my own boyfriend? What the hell I should probably just head to bed.


	4. 4 bad dreams and bad luck

**Chapter 4. Bad dreams and bad luck!**

Arghhh its morning and im at college taking a snooze during break.. of course slobbering a bit too, its just my thing, so im there trying to snooze while I start having a bad dream about that phone call.

"_stay away from from atsushi… or else" _some faceless person saysas its fallowing me and im running away from it, im crying and its holding a knife and fallowing me around

"ahhh leave me aloneeeee….!"I say to it

" _or else…. Your life…miserable..lots of misunderstandings… you'll see" It _says as grinning and then bursting out laughing while still chasing me..

I then get woken up by my friend Lucy that I met at college, she has pretty wavy caramel colored hair and shimmering green eyes.

"Risaaaa, Risa wake up!"she says almost screaming

"Hmmm.. Ahhh oh hi lucy"I say sleepily

"Don't hi lucy me you almost slept trough the whole break"she says with her hands on her hips and glaring at me

Haha.. yes she's pretty but very bossy, kind of like Nobu I miss Nobu.

"oh sorry luce"I say, that's her nickname I gave her

"risa please don't call me that I've told you a million times"she says while still hand on hips

"but its cute"I say grinning then giggling a bit

"okay fine whatever but you know you were screaming pretty hard, what were you dreaming about?" she says with a concerned look on her face

" nah just some weird stuff"I say while whipping some tears off my face

* * *

Then class started again and lucy went back to her sit and class started.

* * *

im walking my way to a hamburger place and kinda running cause im real hungry so then once again trip over some damm rocks and fall on my face..

"Auchieee!"i say with a lil tear on my eye

"are you alright?" says someone

then i look up and see its Lucy again

"lucy"i say giving her a smile

"risa gosh your such a klutz"" she says while kinda giggling

"well sorry i was just hungry, so i was on my way to get some hamburgers wanna come?"i ask

"oh im sorry but i can gotta take care of some stuff..."she says

"oh alright see ya later then lucy." i say

"you too risa, try not to trip on anything okay!"she yells already heading her own way

so i head over and eat my hamburger but when im finished i look in my pocket searching for my wallet and i cant find my wallet i start panicking when i see...

* * *

**so yeahh who could it be? and what happened to risa's wallet? and who is this mysterious lucy? .. where is otani?**

**so yeah please review and look forward to 5th chappie :DD**


	5. Ch5 the found wallet and a note

**chapter.5 THE FOUND WALLET AND A WEIRD KANZAKI..**

So I turn around and I see Mimi Otani's neighbor and a model who used to like him..I walk over there since I wanna eat and I have no money, I walk over to Mimi with a big goofy grin on my face

"Mimi!"I shout

"Ris-aa.."she says while ascually shrugging a bit and with a face of surprise

"So how are you I haven't seen you in a long time!"I ask sitting in the same table as her

"good I guess still modeling, still single and yeah, so how's it going with Atchan?"she says

"ugh I guess fine haven't seen him in a while but I have texted him and stuff"I say kinda sady

"Hmmm you better not disappoint me ya dope!, keep it good with Atchan" she demands

"err ill try but yeah asides from that, can you lend me some money? I'm really hungry! Ill pay you back somehow!"I ask

"will you hmm.., alright ill lend you some but remember what I told you about atchan"she says giving me the evil eye

"alright thanks mimi!"I say eagerly

"no probs"she says as she gives me a sord of creepy smile

So I get a to-go meal and get going home, I wanted to eat a hamburger because mom and everyone is out today so there was no one to cook for me and im too lazy..then while im on my way home I spot kanzaki talking to some tall guy whose face I cant see, but I quickly know its not giant baba, she seems to be smirking do I can barely tell because im hiding behing a building spying. So I take another route because I just don't wanna see her..

While im walking home I spot my wallet! , I open it to see if my money was still there and thank goodness it was, but inside there was a note: _HAHA how sad you haven't even talked to your boyfriend in 2 weeks, maybe he has already moved on and what did I tell you, are you enjoying the bad luck? , from ANONNIMOUS- _

I gasp after reading that and im pretty sure it was from the same person who I got the phone call from..

so i get to my house and go to my room then i get determined to call Otani, i wont let that stupid person get to me

i dial Otani's number

"hello this is otani"otani says

"Otani hi this is risa""say happy to hear his voice

"Koizumi finally its been ages!, how's it going?"he asks

"fine i guess, but..yea im fine"i say in a sad tone

i just cant tell him about the call and the note he'll think im weird

"is there something wrong koizumi?"he asks

"umm not really, but yeah when can we meet up?"i lie then i ask

"oh koizumi theres a party going on at my college next sunday"he says cheerfully

"oh cool and fall break is coming up after that too!, sure ill go"i say eagerly

"so do you wanna hang during fall break"otani asks

"yesss! i cant wait well surely have fun "i say

"yes, call you later k koizumi, bye"he says

"byess"i say as i hang up

*2 weeks past, date of the party*

so then its 1 hour before the party and im getting ready and just ask im going down the stairs when im ready i hear the bell ring i race down the stairs otani says hi and etc.

* * *

at the party me and otani get there holding hands and then im kinda amazed because i know no one then as im lokking across the room i see...

**LALAL SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER AND FOR THIS LAME CHAPTER IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS IT STARTS TO GET GOOD BUT FOR NOW IMMA SWITCH BECAU**SE IMMA** START WRITING ANOTHER STORY IM NOT SURE EITHER ABOUT MAKING IT ABOUT pucca , beauty pop *manga* or animal crossing city folk *game*, idk what to do T.T**


End file.
